Hey Kids!!
Kyouran Hey Kids!!, or simply put Hey Kids!! is the second opening theme for Noragami Aragoto (ノラガミ). The original is done by THE ORAL CIGARETTES. AmaLee's english cover of the opening was published on youtube on December 7, 2015. Video |-|Video= Lyrics |-|English= Tonight, they’ll don their masks – the kids that tear it down And all these scheming lies will soon evoke the end Turn up the temperature, entice that golden taste Give it some FLAVOR FLAVOR FLAVOR JUST WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND (x3) "HEY, COME ON! Yeah, you. Let’s bring it on back to zero, shall we?” LET’S DRIVE THEM CRAZY Return to the yesterday we cast away, The scene will overflow LET’S DRIVE THEM CRAZY We’ll overrun the point of no return, I know LET’S DRIVE THEM CRAZY Soon you will find your vendetta’s futile – So throw away that ego HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY Call out to me, come on, again and again ARE YOU READY TO RESPECT THE HERO "You know? I'm really tired of your piss-poor attitude Mentally, physically, emotionally Show me some respect, jeez! Do you - Do you have any?! It's like you don't care about anyone but yourself I swear you do it to piss me off .. You DO don't you?!" It’s all so ludicrous, a sinful DISTORTION You fall from heaven’s gate into a villain’s fate, And say: “Hello? Temptation? Nice to meet you” NOW AND FOREVER EVER EVER Repeat * JUST WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND JUST WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND HAND HAND HAND LET’S DRIVE THEM CRAZY This time, let an evolution shake our lives, we’ll overcome the chaos LET’S DRIVE THEM CRAZY Sweet destiny, you are who I am living for-oh oh YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY I won’t forget, I will find you once again Just tell me where to go LET’S DRIVE THEM CRAZY So, bring it on, I’ll challenge fate again and again OHH – OH OH JUST WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND NOW SWEAR TO RESPECT THE HERO |-|Kanji= "Tonight We honor the hero!!" 塞ぐNO面に 壊す狂乱KIDS 嘘キライ? 崩壊? 日々を投下して 甘い体温の蜜 匂い立って ソソるFlavor Flavor Flavor Just wanna hold your hands "Hey people! Let's go back to zero!" 狂って hey kids!! 閉ざした昨日を照らして 行き場ない衝動 狂って hey kids!! 戻れない場所を探して 狂って hey kids!! くだらないエゴを飛ばして 意味の無い抗争 狂って平気? 私の名前を吐かないか? "Are you ready? I respect the hero!!" 鳴らさないの? 滑稽なディストーション 今や共犯さ 天の存在もほら "Who is the master who calls my favorite name!" いざForever ever ever 狂って hey kids!! 閉ざした昨日を照らして 行き場ない衝動 狂って hey kids!! 戻れない場所を探して 狂って hey kids!! くだらないエゴを飛ばして 意味の無い抗争 狂って平気? 私の名前を吐かないか? Just wanna hold your hands 狂って hey kids!! 次第に時代は変わって 終わらない焦燥 狂って hey kids!! 出会うはずだったあなたと 狂って泣いた 忘れない 愛を探して 繋ぎたいずっと 狂って hey kids!! それでも未来は儚いか? Just wanna hold your hands "I swear I respect the hero!!" |-|Rōmaji= "Tonight We honor the hero!!" fusagu No men ni kowasu kyōran Kids uso kirai? hōkai? hibi wo tōkashite amai taion no mitsu nioi tatte sosoru Flavor Flavor Flavor Just wanna hold your hands "Hey people! Let's go back to zero!" kurutte hey kids!! tozashita kinō wo terashite ikiba nai shōdō kurutte hey kids!! modorenai basho wo sagashite kurutte hey kids!! kudaranai ego wo tobashite imi no nai kōsō kurutte heiki? watashi no namae wo hakanai ka? "Are you ready? I respect the hero!!" narasanai no? kokkei na disutōshon ima ya kyōhan sa ama no sonzai mo hora "Who is the master who calls my favorite name!" iza Forever ever ever kurutte hey kids!! tozashita kinō wo terashite ikiba nai shōdō kurutte hey kids!! modorenai basho wo sagashite kurutte hey kids!! kudaranai ego wo koboshite imi no nai kōsō kurutte heiki? watashi no namae wo hakanai ka? Just wanna hold your hands kurutte hey kids!! shidai ni jidai wa kawatte owaranai shōsō kurutte hey kids!! deau hazu datta anata to kurutte naita wasurenai ai wo sagashite tsunagitai zutto kurutte hey kids!! soredemo mirai wa hakanai ka? Just wanna hold yours hands "I swear I respect the hero!!" Category:Covers Category:OP Category:Total Coverage, Vol. 1